One Night Lover
by Nagone
Summary: You never know what happens when a one night stand doesn't end.


**One Night Lover**

A Megurine Luka and Kasane Teto Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

**Summary:** I'm never one for lovers.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Rated:** M

**Warnings:** anatomically correct lesbian sex, kissing, fingering, cursing

**Dedication:** to user** pastellpop**

* * *

Luka never was one for permanent lovers.

Yet as she lay next to Teto, blankets tossed across her ample bust, heavy sounds exiting her soft, pink lips, Luka felt something warm blooming in her chest. She sighed and kicked the blankets off her legs, rising from the bed.

Teto turned over, body still heavy from a night of very vigorous sex, and yawned, stretching as she propped herself up on her elbows. She could still feel the moisture on Luka's tongue on her vulva from only a few hours before, and she moans softly, longing again for her touch.

"Morning," Teto said, voice soft. Luka stiffened. "What's for breakfast?"

Luka turned her head, looking back over her shoulder. "Morning. I suppose you should go."

"G-Go?" Teto blinked, dark pink hair tumbling down her shoulders in looser ringlets. "What do you mean?"

"I mean go. You know, as in to leave one's residence and whatnot?" Luka waved her hand, shifting and walking towards her bathroom. "Don't worry, I'll get the door after my shower."

"But we-"

"Had sex. Lots of it. You're quite the woman, Kasane," Luka said, settling against the bathroom sink. She ran her hand through her hair once more. "But, you've got to go. I'm not looking for… permanence."

Teto quickly shift, fumbling with the sheets before she managed to climb out of bed. She stumbled across the bedroom, mostly fueled by sudden anger. "Seriously? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I figured it was clear."

"You took me out to dinner!"

"Because I was hungry." Luka reached for a nail file.

"We fucked in a bathroom! A park bathroom, to be precise! Do you know how often they clean those things?!" Teto seethed, hands motioning wildly.

"Because I was horny." She examined the nails on her left hand, slowly filling her thumb to a perfect curved arch.

"I… I brought you flowers!"

"Because you clearly didn't catch my drift." Luka shrugged her shoulders.

"I... Stop that!" Teto snatched the nail file from Luka's hands. Luka blinked, shocked, and exhaled, crossing her arms across her bare chest.

"What?"

"I mean… didn't you feel… feel _anything_?" Teto whispered. "I mean, not even a second date?"

Luka looked away, chewing her lip slowly. Sure, when she had eaten Teto out last night, she might have felt a small bit of happiness, that something she'd been looking for to make her want to settle. But she could argue she'd felt that with her previous lovers.

Yet Luka could deny that she'd felt something romantic over their candle-lit dinner (arranged by her) or their walk in the park (Luka had decided that it'd be a nice way to walk home) or their constant flirting (_all a part of the game_, she thought) and even the flowers (pink roses, the same color as Luka's hair). It had been… nice. The kind of nice she'd always wanted.

"I'm waiting," Teto urged, hands on her hips. Luka suddenly felt very aware of her nudity.

"I… I _suppose_ I may have felt… something," Luka justified. She nodded her head as if trying to prove her point.

"I…" Teto rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're going to kick me out, I'm going out fighting."

Quickly, and without warning, Teto jerked forward and pressed her lips to Luka's. Luka shifted back, back arching as her head knocked against the bathroom mirror. Almost instantly, her eyes shut and she felt her stomach quiver, not from hunger, but from a sudden, growing _lust_.

Teto didn't relent. Instead, she shifted, climbing onto Luka's lap, hands pressing into Luka's breasts. Luka's mouth parted eagerly, soft panting noises emptying from her. Without question, Teto quickly grabbed at Luka's breasts, massaging them and tugging them, nails biting into the flesh. Luka's hips bucked up, and that same familiar wetness returned, spurring her on.

Before both women knew it, they were back on the bed, sprawled across it in a tangle of limbs. Luka was pinned beneath Teto, their mouths still connected, saliva decorating their chins. Suddenly, Teto pulled back, sitting up, legs spread. Her hips grinding against Luka's slowly. "Are you…?" Teto motioned nervously.

Luka smirked, nodding. "Yes, Teto. Now is not the time to stop, however." Teto felt her face warm, cheeks turning a bright red.

She quickly regained her confidence, pupils dilating with wicked steel. "Suck," she commanded, pressing two fingers against Luka's lips. Luka eagerly obliged.

Now, if you asked Teto about her sexuality, she'd claim she was "experimenting". But in that very moment, as she watched Luka suck her fingers, she'd swear she was playing for the other team.

Luka's tongue danced around her fingers, lips keeping them hidden within her mouth. Her blue eyes stayed locked on Teto's all throughout the sensual act, soft moans making her eyes shine with mirth.

"I.. that's enough," Teto snatched her fingers back, satisfied with their stickiness. Shifting, she slid down between Luka's legs. Luka automatically opened them, the scent of her wetness instantly making Teto's mouth water. _Well, here goes._

Without warning, Teto slid both fingers into Luka's vagina, thrusting them hard. She exhaled, body taut with alertness. Luka's back arched and she froze. "…Luka?"

Luka let out a stifled moan, hips slowly shaking. Teto saw her lips move, but didn't understand what she said. "What was that?" Teto asked, voice soft.

"…I said, don't stop, that felt nice."

"…Oh. Oh!" Teto nodded eagerly. Carefully, she repeated the same move, and as before, Luka let out a moan, this one a bit more free. Teto could feel her nerves melting away.

Neither woman was sure how long they enjoy one another. After that, Teto's fingers seemed to gain a mind of their own, forcefully caressing Luka's insides and clitoris until the girl was sprawled on her stomach, thighs sticky from sweat and fluid. There hadn't been love in their sex at all: it was hard, sweaty, and demanding.

Yet both women had felt the start of new possibility, of _something_.

Slowly, Teto slid her fist from Luka, collapsing on the bed in a mess of tangled hair and sweaty skin. Luka shuddered her final orgasm and scooted closer to Teto, nuzzling the girl's shoulder. She yawned and smiled, satisfied for the first time in a while.

"Still wanna throw me out?" Teto said, a gentle smile on her face. She ran a hand through Luka's hair, twirling a strand around her finger.

Luka snorted and threw a pillow at Teto, far too tired, and satisfied, to bother.


End file.
